Baby doll gone wrong
by pen wizard
Summary: Song fic Yumi remerbers her life as she listend to a song


**I do not own this song or any of the charters but Caecilia and the plot. Wish I did cos code lyoko was the best. Also a massive thanks to my beta Quirky-Misty for reading this through and getting it back to me as soon as she couls your the best.**

**ENJOY!**

_Na Na Na  
Na Na Na_

Na Na Na  
Na Na Na

That's what I heard the day I started school at Kadic junior high school. I was different, new and not the sort of person they normally had at the school.

_I am a new breed of doll  
Psycho baby doll gone wrong  
Tool belt with a lollipop  
Curling iron, Kalashnikov  
_

When I made friends with Ulrich, odd and Jeremy I knew that it didn't matter to them what I looked like, cos they liked me for me-even after I dressed up as a psycho builder for Halloween.

_I am a new breed of doll  
fighting for a brave new world  
Gas mask and a magic wand  
Bulldozer and tutu on_

When Milly and Tamiya printed that picture of me when I was younger and dressed up in a tutu I was so mad, but I was even madder at Ulrich when he told me he gave them the picture. now I don't really care cos he calls me his baby doll gone wrong.

_Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong  
_

During that last fight with Xana, when Ulrich be thrown clear across the room, I just wanted to rush over to him and kiss him better, but the shock alone might of killed him.

_She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
_

When the government found out about our little group and came after us, I cried all night -while Ulrich held me, but when he told me the next day that he would die himself before he let any harm come to me and my family, I'm told I glowed so bright that I almost out-did the sun, but when Ulrich almost gave his life for me I showed them all that even baby dolls could fright for their lives

_Catch me  
Can you still believe  
My name  
And can't you see this  
Baby doll gone wrong  
_

When sissy turned round at the school reunion and said I was a baby doll gone wrong, I was ready to punch her, but the rest of the gang stood in front of me and said that although I might be a baby doll gone wrong but I was perfect the way I was.

_I am a new breed of doll  
Crash helmet and halo on  
Jackhammer and my apron  
Throw my head back, sing a song  
_

5 years, 5 years of being Mrs Yumi stern, I was so happy, and so when Ulrich brought me a jack hammer and an apron for our anniversary instead of getting angry I just threw my head back and laughed.

_I am a new breed of doll  
Mace you with my aerosol  
Tinkerbell and S&M  
Bumper car that has a brain  
_

Watching him with our kids I was so happy, I could hear the whispers from the perfect baby dolls at the beach as they pointed to my back and giggled. But the second that Ulrich pulled me into him and kissed me till I was out of breath I heard them all go quite. 'That's right', I thought this 'bumper car has a brain'

_Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong  
_

When I gave birth to our first daughter I remember how I pulled Ulrich close by his shirt and told him that if he ever got me pregnant again then I might just kill him, however when we found out I was pregnant again a year later I just pulled him in for a kiss.

_She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
And she bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
_

When I found our little Caecilia crying one night in bed I knew she was going to be just like me, and with that I knew exactly which buttons to press to make her glow again, but when she fought off the men who wanted to rape her I knew she was another baby doll gone wrong and I was so proud.

_In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
she will glow so bright  
and she bleeds real blood  
cut her with a knife  
she'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
_

I remember when she was just 16 I thought she had found the right guy, she always glowed when she told Ulrich and i about him. But when I found her in her room coved with cuts, bruises and his blood and his dead body on her bed, I knew that no matter what she would fight for her life.

_Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall  
Baby doll  
I'll kick the boys and make them fall  
_

After that night in my dreams I would always find my self dressed up in a baby doll outfit, but I didn't let that stop me from kick the buts of the boys who tried to hurt my girls.

_Sugar and razor blade  
Acid pink lemonade  
that's how baby dolls are made  
we misbehave  
we misbehave  
_

I look through the photo album there's one photo I love the most. It's of me and Aelita passed out on her bed with a half full bag of sugar in one hand and a bag of disposable razors in another, while all around us are empty or half full bottles of acid pink lemonade. Just looking at that picture makes me smile.

_Load up, load up  
March to the future  
Lipstick, I might kill you or kiss ya  
Baby doll gone wrong  
_

As I drive along I sing to the song on the radio about a girl who's as proud to be a baby doll gone wrong as I am, I know I'm getting some strange looks as I wait for the grandkids to come out of school but I just don't care.

_She cries real tears  
In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She bleeds real blood  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise  
_

I'm shocked when I see sissy on the news for murdering her husband William, turns out at first it was perfect but then he got abusive and she had to fight for her life, one thing I will always say about sissy is she knows how to fight for what she wants.

_In her bed tonight  
Press the button right  
She will glow so bright  
She cries real tears  
Cut her with a knife  
She'll fight for her life  
But it's you who dies  
Surprise, surprise_

One last night, one last night of passion, that's all I had, but when I lay there on my death bed I didn't think of all the things I wish I could of done. No I thought of the song I had heard and it made me smile when it reminded me of what Ulrich always use to call me,

'**Yumi you're my ****baby doll gone wrong**** and that's the way I like it'**


End file.
